


You're my number one fan and I love you regardless

by ayakocho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I wrote this on a whim based on some tweets I saw, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Victor is more than happy that Yuuri is his fan, but Yuuri is just worried (as per usual), post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Yuuri finds out that Victor has always known he was a Victor Nikiforov fanboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying or writing my other fic but here I am writing this.
> 
> Inspired by: [x](https://twitter.com/soukatsu_/status/830057907509149697) [x](https://twitter.com/soukatsu_/status/830286580212449280)

A month or so had passed since the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona ended and Yuuri had accepted the offer to live in Victor’s apartment. His fiancé/coach had suggested that it was best for Yuuri to move in with him so he could train and coach Yuuri at the same time.

At the moment, Yuuri was back in Japan, packing his items to be shipped to Victor’s apartment. He was supposed to fly over in less than a week.

He had already packed most of his warmest clothes into cardboard boxes (which were currently lying around in the spare banquet room that used to be Victor’s bedroom) and was currently packing some of his more personal items to bring over.

Yuuri walked around his room, wondering if he had any other personal items he would like to bring over to Russia, when his eyes landed on the small gap between his bed and the floor.

Remembering what was within that space, he quickly got down on his knees and reached under the bed, pulling out a thick stack of posters.

The posters were somehow still undamaged after he had quickly removed them from his bedroom walls and shoved them under his bed when Victor suddenly came to his home more than half a year ago. Ever since then he had not taken them out, worried how Victor would react when he found out that Yuuri was his fan (and in fact, a pretty hardcore one).

Yuuri still harboured the same worries, though slightly less now that the two of them were closer. How would Victor react now if Yuuri told him that he had always been his fan? Would Victor be creeped out? Disgusted? Amused?

_ Stop those thoughts Katsuki Yuuri. Victor loves you and you have to believe in that love.  _

Letting out a long sigh, Yuuri climbed onto his bed and casually browsed through his collection of Victor Nikiforov posters.

Most of them were from when he was already in the Senior Division with his hair cut short. But he also had some from his Junior days when Victor still had his long flowing hair.

If anyone ever asked Yuuri which hairstyle he preferred more, Yuuri would definitely reply both. Because the man in question was Victor Nikiforov. And Victor looked good in anything. Even in that photo shoot where he was made to sit in an ornate wooden chair, wearing an outfit that consisted of a loose white shirt and black pants and a necklace made of interlaced circles that totally did not match the setting at all.

As he continued casually browsing through his stack of posters, he noticed that one of them was dog eared. Horrified that one of his precious posters was creased, he quickly tried to smooth it out. And that involved him flipping the poster over, which was when he noticed the quickly scribbled message and signature in black marker on the back of it.

_ To Yuuri, he most beautiful person I have ever met. - Victor Nikiforov _

He immediately flipped over all his other posters. And without a doubt all of them had the same rushed handwriting and cursive signature on their backs.

It took a few more seconds for Yuuri to properly process the fact that Victor had found his collection of posters, looked at all of them, signed them and left a message on every single one of them.

_ Victor knew he was a fanboy. _

Yuuri didn’t know how to feel about this, what to do after this, how to act around Victor after this. 

Moreover, when did Victor even find the time to sign all of his posters? They were around each other most of the time and whenever Victor was in his room, Yuuri was there as well. He didn’t think Victor would invade his privacy like that and snoop around his room.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Yuuri got up and grabbed his phone from his desk and initiated a FaceTime call with Victor, who picked up after a few rings.

“Yuuri? Is there something you need? You don’t usually call me this early in the morning.” Victor’s question was followed by a loud yawn and one hand coming up to rub his eyes.

“Oh sorry for disturbing your rest Victor!” Yuuri apologised. He had momentarily forgotten that there was a 6 hour time difference between St. Petersburg and Hasetsu. While it was about 2pm where he was, it was only about 8am where Victor was. Plus, today was a Sunday and Victor was sure to be sleeping in.

“Mm… It’s okay, Yuuri. I was just about to wake up anyway,” Victor replied. 

Yuuri could see him sitting up on his bed, his blanket falling off his shoulders to reveal his chest. His hair was messy from sleep and his half open eyes made him look like he quite wasn’t awake yet.

“Victor, I can call later. You can go back to sleep,” Yuuri said, feeling guilty for interrupting his fiance’s sleep.

“No, Yuuri. It’s okay. Why did you call?” Victor reassured him, sending him a warm smile which made Yuuri’s cheeks feel slightly warmer.

“Um… How did you…” Yuuri began, not sure how to breach the topic. 

Victor gave him another reassuring smile, letting Yuuri take his time to think about how to phrase his question.

But there was just no combination of words that didn't sound creepy or awkward in Yuuri’s mind. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Yuuri switched to the back camera to show Victor the pile of posters on his bed and the writing on their back. 

“How did this happen.”

Upon seeing the posters, Victor smirked. 

“You finally saw them, Yuuri! And here I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice.”

“Huh?! B-But when did you…?!” Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up even more but still switched back to the front camera to talk to Victor properly.

“Hmm… I think it was after we came back from the Cup of China. I saw something peeking out from under your bed and decided to take a look and found your posters of me. So I decided to be nice to my fan and sign all of them!” Victor replied cheerfully.

Yuuri covered his face with his free hand and groaned.

“So you knew I was your fan since then? And you still decided to stay with me…”

“Of course! You being my fan doesn’t change my love for you. I’ve known you were my fan since before the banquet but I still fell for you. Plus, isn’t it a given that my lovely fiancé would be my number one fan?” Victor replied, adding a wink at the end.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed, blush spreading to the tip of his ears. He still wasn’t used to the fact that he, Katsuki Yuuri, a dime a dozen Japanese figure skater, was engaged to the most decorated figure skater of their times and his longtime idol, Victor Nikiforov. 

Victor laughed when he saw Yuuri’s reaction. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, my love.”

“I-I know that!” Yuuri replied, pouting slightly over the fact that Victor was laughing at him, “And what did you mean when you said you knew I was a fan before the infamous banquet. I thought that was when we first met.” _Hopefully there_ _  aren’t any more embarrassing incidents where I met Victor but then forgot. _

“Oh Yuuri, I knew since the first time I saw you skate! I noticed how you incorporated some of my skating styles in your performance.”

“W-What?!”

“I think it was about 2 years back. I was watching a highlights video of Skate America and then I saw your performance. Even though you flubbed most of your jumps your step sequence was mesmerizing. And from your overall performance I figured that you were my fan.”

“B-But if you knew who I was then why did you treat me like any other fan when we met at GPF Sochi last year?! Do you have any idea how distraught I was when I realised you didn’t recognise me as a fellow competitor…” Yuuri felt tears well up in his eyes as he recalled the pain in his chest when Victor rejected him as a competitor and saw him as only a fan. He turned away from the camera, not wanting Victor to notice he was on the verge of crying, not wanting Victor to see him as a crybaby.

“Yuuri. Yuuri listen to me,” Victor said in a serious tone, “when I saw you last year I thought that I should be nice to my fan and offer a little fanservice. That’s why I offered to take a commemorative photo. I knew you were a fellow competitor but I didn’t know that it would hurt you so deeply… Yuuri, please don’t cry. I was an idiot back then.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yuuri saw Victor run his free hand through his hair, something he only did when he was frustrated or nervous.

“I-It’s okay Victor. I’m fine now,” Yuuri said, trying his best to calm down.

“I wish I could fly there and be with you now. When is the next flight to Japan..."

Before Yuuri could protest, he saw Victor already moving around his house and soon heard the telltale sounds of someone typing on a keyboard.

“Victor… You’re not going to change your mind even if I tell you not to are you.”

Victor let out a soft chuckle. “Of course not. My fiance needs me. And I spare no expenses when it comes to him.”

A fond smile made it’s way onto Yuuri’s face. Trust Victor to be the one who could cheer him up when he felt down (although he was also the one who caused him to feel down in the first place).

“You do know I’m flying to Russia in less than a week right?”

“Of course! But now we can fly to Russia together! Plus, I get to spend more time with you! You’ve already left me alone for a month and I miss you so so much,” Victor whined, giving his signature pout.

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to laugh. 

“Fine. Get here safely okay?”

“Roger!” Victor replied and gave a mock salute, which made Yuuri laugh even more.

“Okay. See you soon.”

“See you soon, Yuuri! I love you!”

“I love you too, Victor.”

\---x---x---x---

Victor arrived in Japan the next day and on arrival to the Katsuki household gave Yuuri the biggest hug he could give and peppered his face with kisses. He didn’t stop until Yuuri pushed him off and reminded him that they were still at the entrance and were obstructing the other guests.

The two of them spent the remaining days before Yuuri’s move to St. Petersburg packing and spending as much time as possible with the Katsuki family and their friends.

When the time came to leave, many tears were shed, warm hugs were given, and promises were made.

On the plane, as they were both finding a comfortable position to sleep, Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder and said in a soft voice “I’m glad to have been your fan since it led me here to be with you.”

“And I’ll always be thankful that I have such a dedicated fan,” Victor replied. He planted a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Mm… I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri said before he dozed off.

Victor felt himself blushing when he heard the nickname spoken in Yuuri’s accented English. He gave a soft chuckle and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head again.

“I love you too,  _ moya lyubov _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Also please tell me if there's any mistakes or if the way I portrayed them is too OOC or if there's anything wrong in general. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
